The Case of the Dreadful Poet
by MrBillyD
Summary: In a Sherlock Holmes, Angel, Crossover, the Famous Detective and Doctor Watson investigate a murder, that occurs at the time when Spike first becomes a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

The Case of the Dreadful Poet

Here is an Angel/Sherlock Holmes Crossover.

In Victorian England, Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson investigate a murder, that occurs at the time when Spike first becomes a vampire.

The Angel Characters belong to the Producers of the Show. Holmes, Watson and all the others from the Sherlock Holmes stories are in Public Domain; but Sir Arthur Conan Doyle has been watching over my shoulder.

The Case of the Dreadful Poet

By MrBillyD

1

The sky over London was overcast. The air that day was chilly and damp. Soot fell like snow, around the clopping horses and rattling carriages that moved along the crowded, narrow streets of the City. My elderly patient should have stayed inside, and nursed her consumption at home; but she was insistent that I bring her along with me, so she could speak in person, to my friend Sherlock Holmes.

We bounced in the coach, for a half-hour, along the dark paving bricks of the echoing streets. By the time we arrived at 221-B Baker Street, the elderly lady's wheezing was noticeably worse.

We entered the house, and I at once insisted that Mrs. Hudson bring her some tea, to ease her breathing.

We went inside the study, where Holmes stood beside the hearth, with the curved pipe in his mouth, with smoke rising before his hawk nose, while he perused a newspaper. He wore a robe around his thin body.

The moment we entered, he folded the paper and put it up on the mantle.

"Good afternoon Watson." He said, "Please introduce me to your patient, whose condition clearly indicates, that she shouldn't be outside in this weather."

The woman moved over in front of the hearth, warming herself by the fire, as she spoke in a wheezy, distressed voice.

"My name is Mrs. Abigail Farnsworth, Mr. Holmes. I asked Dr. Watson to bring me to speak to you. It's my son William. He's missing. I haven't seen him, neither have I heard from him, in a fortnight."

He blew a puff of smoke, causing her to cough. Then he asked, "How old is your son?"

"He is 26."

"Then he is an adult."

"He's a responsible fellow." I interjected, "And very devoted."

He asked, "Perhaps overly devoted?"

Mrs. Farnsworth explained, "That's what I've kept telling him. I told him he needed to get out more; so I was pleased when he accepted an invitation to a party, being hosted by a certain Professor Moriarity."

Holmes removed the pipe from his mouth. His face showed a serious demeanor.

Then he inquired, "Do you mean 'Moriarty'?"

"Perhaps." she replied.

He looked at me. "I see Watson. I wondered why you brought this woman to me, in her condition. Now I understand."

"Elementary my dear Holmes."

He asked, "Mrs. Farnsworth. Did you see your son William again, after he left for the Party at Professor Moriarty's?"

"No Mr. Holmes. I heard that William was treated very rudely by some of the other guests, who did not like his poetry. That was when he left, and no one has seen him again."

"What do you mean by 'treated rudely'?"

"Well one fellow, grabbed a poem he was working on, out of his hand, and read it aloud, to all the guests. William had written a poem, about an unnamed woman, in which he described her beauty as 'effulgent'."

Holmes snickered.

I tried not to laugh. "'Effulgent"  
Mrs. Farnsworth said, "The guests at the party were not as courteous as both of you gentleman. The fellow who read the poem said, 'I'd rather have a railroad spike driven through my skull, than to have to listen to that drivel again.'"

I saw Holmes stiffen. He asked, "Railroad spike through his skull?"

She said, "Dreadful thing to say wasn't it?"

He told her, "Dreadful thing indeed."

"That was not the worst of it. There was a young woman in attendance at the party, by the name of Cecily Halfrich. Later that evening, she spoke to William, and asked him if the poem was about her. He admitted that it was.

"Then she told him, 'You are beneath me.'"

I said, "Dreadful woman."

The poet's mother said, "They were all dreadful people."

Holmes asked, "You say you haven't seen or heard from your son, ever since that happened?"

"Not a word, Mr. Holmes."

"Then how do you know what happened?"

"The mother of Cecily Halfrich is my neighbor, she told her all about it; and she agrees with her daughter. The are all such dreadful people."

"Thank you Mrs. Farnsworth." He said, "You have told me all I have needed to hear."

We shared tea with Mrs. Farnsworth, while Holmes paced up and down, puffing heavily on his pipe, causing the lady to cough again. He put down the pipe, but continued pacing.

He picked up the newspaper he'd been reading, from the mantle. Then he sat in his chair, and perused it again, until tea was finished, and it was time for me to escort Mrs. Farnsworth back home.

Holmes put on his peacoat, and deerstalker cap, and shared the cab with Mrs. Farnsworth and myself, while I escorted her safely to her home. I noticed that he had the newspaper tucked under his arm.

When we arrived at the Farnsworth house, Holmes waited outside, while I went inside with my patient. When I came back out, he had dismissed the cab.

"We won't have far to walk." he told me. "I must speak to Miss Cecily Halfrich, who lives nearby."

I said, "She doesn't sound like a woman who any man would want to speak with."

He said, "Have you read a newspaper today?"

"Not really. Just glanced at it."

He removed the newspaper from under his arm, and pointed to it.

"There is an article in the Times, about a young man who was found murdered, with a railroad spike driven through his skull."

I grabbed the paper and repeated, "A dreadful thing indeed."

He said, "Dreadful enough, I dare say, for us to speak to the reportedly effulgent, Miss Halfrich."


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Miss Halfrich," we were told by the Maid, who answered Holmes' knocking, "ain't at home sir. Today, she be with a gentleman friend. A Professor Moriarty. This evenin', they'll be 'tendin' the Theater."

"I see." Holmes asked, "Would you happen to know the name of the Theater?"

"I do indeed, Gov'n'r. It's the Savoy."

"I see." He said, "Thank you Miss."

"'Afternoon Gov'n'r."

As we stepped away from the house, Holmes said, "So the reportedly dreadful and effulgent Miss Halfrich is being escorted by the Napoleon of Crime?"

"Tell me Holmes." I asked, "Do you still suspect the missing Mr. Farnsworth, of being the murderer?"

"There may, my dear Watson, be more than one suspect. There may in fact, be three."

"Do you include Miss Halfrich among the three?"

"If Mr. Farnsworth is not the murderer, there may be more than one victim. That other victim may be Mr. Farnsworth."

He opened the newspaper, and looked at the Theatrical Announcements.

"Professor Moriarty and Miss Halfrich will be attending the premier, of an operetta named 'H.M.S. Pinafore'."

"'Pinafore'?" He laughed, "Ridiculous to think that one of Her Majesty's Ships would have such a name."

I said, "Seeing as I have already purchased a pair of tickets myself, I hope the Show is better than its title."

That evening, both Holmes and I arrived at the Savoy, about a half-hour before curtain time. We were dressed in top hats and evening attire. We stood outside, observing all the Lords, Gentlemen and Ladies, who arrived in elegant carriages.

I was observing the effulgence of certain young ladies, wondering if one of them was Miss Halfrich, when Holmes touched my arm.

"Here they are Watson."

I looked and immediately recognized Professor Moriarty, who had just stepped out of a cab, accompanied by a very attractive; some might daresay effulgent, young woman; young enough to be his daughter.

Moriarty recognized Holmes and me. He tipped his hat toward us, and we returned the courtesy.

He and the lady came over to us.

"Evening Holmes. Watson." He said, "I would like to introduce Miss Cecily Halfrich. Miss Halfrich. It is my honor, to introduce the famous detective, Mr. Sherlock Holmes himself, and his very good friend Dr. John Watson."

Miss Halfrich had a round face, framed by a circle of dark hair.

"I'm certainly delighted to meet you Mr. Holmes." The young lady laughed. Her voice chirped like a bird. "Unless you suspect me of some crime?"

"I'm wondering Miss Halfrich. A certain poet named William Farnsworth seems to have disappeared, and you were the last person known to have spoken to him."

Moriarty spoke, with a puzzled voice. "William Farnsworth? The name sounds familiar."

She told him, "He was at the get-together, two weeks ago. He was the fellow who wrote that dreadful poem. Truly Mr. Holmes, I have no idea where Mr. Farnsworth is, neither do I, in the slightest degree, care."

"Thank you Miss Halfrich. May I speak with you alone Professor?"

Miss Halfrich stepped away from us, out of earshot.

The Professor spoke peevishly. "What is it now Holmes? I hope you don't suspect me, of having anything to do with the disappearance, of a foolish, lovesick boy, do you?"

"Professor." Holmes said, "I didn't want to alarm Miss Halfrich, but her life may be endangered, by that lovesick boy. He is suspected in the murder, of the fellow, who did the most to humiliate him, at your get-together."

Moriarty glanced anxiously at Miss Halfrich.

Then he said, "Thank you for warning me. I'll inform her of your concern."

Miss Halfrich hurried over to us.

"Pardon Gentlemen," she said, "but do you see who has just arrived? It's Prime Minister Disraeli himself."

The crowd was gathering around the Prime Minister, who was accompanied by several Cabinet Ministers and their wives. One of the Ministers wore a naval officer's uniform.

Professor Moriarty said, "Do you see that fellow in the Admiral's uniform? He's the new First Lord of the Admiralty. Thoroughly political appointment. The man never served one day in the Navy."

I said, "As a veteran of War in India, I find the idea reprehensible."

Miss Halfrich laughed, "I hear he wouldn't know how to command a fleet of paper boats in a bathtub!"

She'd said that very loudly. Mr. Disraeli and his Cabinet Ministers, including the new First Lord of the Admiralty, all looked in our direction. She put her hand over her mouth, but kept a smile on her face.

We went inside the theater. Holmes and I took our box seats. We did not remain alone, a large young man, who spoke with an Irish brogue, and a blonde woman who spoke with a cultured Lady's accent, joined us. He addressed her as Darla. She kept using the endearment "Angel", when she spoke to him. The two had a rascally demeanor about them.

As the Theater seats were quickly filling with patrons, Darla spoke.

"Oh look. There's Halfrek."

She pointed four boxes to our left, where Miss Halfrich was seated beside Professor Moriarty.

I heard Holmes repeat softly, "Halfrek."

Then the show began, and it was much better than its title. As a matter of fact, it was brilliant. One of the main characters, was a comically pompous and incompetent, First Lord of the Admiralty. This was being watched by the actual First Lord, who was seated in the same box a Prime Minister Disraeli.

There was a moment, when the fictitious First Lord sang;

"I always voted for my Party's call!  
I never thought of thinking for myself at all!"

CHORUS

"He never thought of thinking for himself at all!

1ST LORD

"I thought so little they rewarded me,  
by making me the Ruler of the Queen's Navee!

CHORUS

"He thought so little, they rewarded he..."

A loud choking sound came from the Prime Minister's box.

At that moment, an usher came up beside me, and handed me a note, written by Miss Halfrich.

The note said, "You are seated with vampires."

I showed the note to Holmes. He nodded.

The fictitious First Lord continued his song.

1ST LORD

"Stick close to your desks,  
and never go to sea,  
And you all may be rulers'  
of the Queens Navee!"

CHORUS

"Stick close to your desks..."

There was a loud howl from the Prime Minister's box. The real First Lord stood up to leave. The PM, who was reportedly not amused, put a hand on the man's shoulder, and spoke to him. The real First Lord returned to his seat.

Holmes and I remained in our seats; along with the rascally looking pair, for the remainder of the first act. The accused two paid us no attention. They were thoroughly enjoying the performance, as much as I had been enjoying it, but was now unable to do so. The note from Miss Halfrich had put a damper on me, for the entire evening.

During the intermission, Holmes and I joined the other patrons in the Lobby, where Professor Moriarty was in conversation with a member of Prime Minister Disraeli's party. As we approached them, Miss Halfrich left the Professor's side, and approached us.

When she stood before us, I held up the note.

"What kind of nonsense is this?" I asked her. "Vampires indeed."

Holmes said, "In deed and in truth Doctor. Look at the mirrors. The loving couple, in the seats beside ours, have no reflections."

Miss Halfrich said, "They attended the get-together, where Mr. William Farnsworth was last seen, as you say, speaking with me. I did not care for his attention, and I firmly told him so. That was when he departed.

"Angel and Darla had come with a mad woman named Drusilla. After William left, Drusilla came over to me. She said we were all selfish and cruel."

I told her, "Considering everything I've heard about that evening, Miss Halfrich, I apologize, but I do not think she was mad to say so."

The lady continued her narrative. "Then Drusilla said, 'I wish I could do something for that poor fellow, to make him feel better about himself.'"

"Then she went out the door, and I don't remember if she returned our get- together."

Holmes repeated, "She wished she could do something, to make him feel better about himself? She told you that wish?"

"That's right Mr. Holmes." The Lady had a rascally smile on her face. "She wished it in my presence."

"And what of another party guest, a Mr. Reginald Carter? I was told that he expressed a desire, to have a railroad spike driven through his skull, before having to hear Mr. Farnsworth's poetry again? Did he say that in your presence too?"

The rascally smile remained on Miss Halfrich's face as she said, "I agreed with him."

Then she stepped away from us, and returned to Professor Moriarty's side.

"Holmes," I said, "I feel reluctant to report to Mrs. Farnsworth, that her son William, the rejected suitor of Miss Cecily Halfrich, found consolation in the arms of a supposedly mad woman."

He said, "I'd be even more reluctant to report that he died in her arms."

"Are you certain of that?"

"My dear Watson. If this Drusilla is a vampire, she fulfilled a wish that she spoke in the presence of a Demon."

"A Demon?"

"Unfortunately Watson, Miss Cecily Halfrich, is in reality a Wish Granting Vengeance Demon named Halfrek."

"I don't know Holmes. If what you only suspect, actually occurred, then Drusilla was granting her own wish."

"Watson." He told me, "My fellow members of the Watchers Council, know the name Halfrek. She is very dangerous. She may have fulfilled the desire of the now deceased Mr. Reginald Carter, and she is now the companion of Professor Moriarty, the Napoleon of Crime."

After the Theater, Holmes and I retired to 221-B Baker Street, for a nightcap. Then I said goodnight, and returned to my own house.

My footsteps echoed along the dark, quiet street, as I passed under the dimly lit gas lamps, nearing my front door.

I sang softly. It was a song I remembered from the operetta I'd just attended.

"For he is an Englishman!  
For he himself has said it!  
And it's greatly to his credit!  
That he is an Englishman!  
That he is an Englishman!"

I took out my keys, and a male voice spoke to my right.

"Dr. Watson." He had a cockney accent.

I turned and beheld a man and a woman, silhouetted in the glow of the gaslights. They approached me.

I asked, "Who's there?"

"William Farnsworth, Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

3

That night, right outside my front door, beyond which I would have been safe, from any supposed vampires, Mr. William Farnsworth and the woman he was with, stepped closer to me. Mr. Farnsworth's appearance was greatly changed, from the way I'd always seen him. His brown suit was disheveled, his curly brown hair uncombed, and the expression on his face, was that of someone who might be dangerous.

The woman beside him was unkempt. She had dark hair that needed attending. Her white dress and dark wrap were in need of pressing. Her dark eyes gazed hungrily at me. By all appearances, I would daresay she was mad. The two of them together had a very unsavory appearance.

I spoke as a physician. "What is it William? Has your mother taken a bad turn? I told her it was not good for her to come outside in this weather."

"Don't know what's what, with me dear old Mummy. Been a long time since I've seen 'er Doc."

"That's what she told me." I informed him. "She's deeply worried about you William. You have to let her know how things are with you."

"I can't let her know. I don't want her to see how I've become."

"I understand that." I told him. "I smell the alcohol; but just get yourself cleaned up."

"It's more than strong drink Doc. I'd like to introduce me lady to you.

"Drusilla. This is Dr. John Watson. Late of her Majesty's forces in India. Dr. Watson, I'd like to introduce Drusilla."

The lady with the mad look in her eyes stepped forward and extended her hand. When I shook her hand, it was cold to the touch.

"Pleased to meet you Doctor." She also spoke with a cockney accent. "What song's that, you be singin'?"

"It's from a new operetta I attended tonight. 'H.M.S. Pinafore'. The latest from Gilbert and Sullivan."

She said, "I like Gilbert and Sullivan."

Drusilla began crooning to Mr. Farnsworth, in a madly seductive manner.

"Poor wandering one.

Though you have surely strayed

Take heart of grace

Your steps retrace

Poor wandering one."

I said, "Good advice to take Mr. Farnsworth; and you too madam."

He told me, "Some steps can't be retraced Doc. I can't ever go back to the way things used to be, as much as you and me Mum wish they could."

"That's what I've been hearing." I told him, "You are under suspicion for the ghastly murder, of a Mr. Reginald Carter."

He said, "I figured some people might think that. The last time we met, he expressed scorn for me poetry. Some people might think that be a motive for murder."

Drusilla laughed. She held out her hand in pantomime of holding a spike.

"Somebody drove a railroad spike through his skull. Just like that!"

She pantomimed stabbing her imagined spike, downward into a pantomime skull, and laughed.

I asked, "Is that what you did William?"

"No Doc. I swear on any Bible you got. Believe me, I'm not the only bloke who might've done in old Reggie. There be plenty of blokes in this City, with a good motive."

"And what might that motive be?" I asked.

"They knew him."

Then he and Drusilla laughed loudly.

I said, "While you may both find it funny, the Law does not; and neither does a Miss Cecily Halfrich. It is feared, that you might do the same to her."

His face showed an annoyed expression. "Cecily Halfrich can go drive a spike through her own skull! I wouldn't waste my time. She said I was beneath her. If she's afraid, I'm glad to hear it, but she has nothing to fear from me."

He put his arm around Drusilla, who smiled sweetly at him.

"The woman for me is right here."

"Mr. Farnsworth." I told him, "Your words alone are not enough to satisfy the Law."

"I know that Doc. That's why I've come to see you."

"How can I be of assistance?"

"You're known to be best of friends, with the Famous Detective, Sherlock Holmes himself. I'd like Mr. Holmes to clear me good name, by finding the real culprit."


	4. Chapter 4

4

The next morning, I arrived early at Baker Street. Holmes was already up. We sat in his study, sharing a breakfast of fresh scones, with orange jam and tea, which Mrs. Hudson had prepared.

He asked, "What is you professional opinion of this woman Drusilla, Doctor? Is she mad, like Miss Halfrich said?"

"There is a strong possibility that she is." I told him. "However, Mr. William Farnsworth is pleased with her company. On the other hand, it is very obvious, why he is reluctant to introduce her to his mother; especially considering the older woman's condition."

He asked, "Is he now a vampire? Is she?"

"I was not sure." I told him. "The lights were dim, and they did not stand close enough, for me to get a good look at their teeth. Thank the Good Lord. When we were introduced, I did shake hands with her. Her hand was very cold to the touch."

Holmes finished a scone, and wiped his mouth. Then he said, "So Mr. William Farnsworth wants me to clear his name."

"He says he's not the only suspect."

"Indeed. Someone who attended Professor Moriarty's get-together, was the culprit."

I told him, "I agree. Someone who heard Mr. Reginald Carter's statement about a railroad spike in the head."

"Someone who said she agreed with him."

I asked, "Miss Halfrich?"

"She was not at all troubled by the news of his murder, or its method."

"You did say Holmes, that she's a demon. Is Miss Halfrich your suspect?"

"One of them Watson."

"And who are the others?"

He said, "Don't forget the two, who shared our box at the theater last night."

I said, "The Irishman, who was addressed only as 'Angel', by the woman named Darla?"

"A very large and strong Irishman Watson. Strong enough to drive a spike through a man's skull; which Miss Halfrich is not. He was also at the Professor's get-together. We should go and question them."

I had put a cup in my mouth. Now I choked, spraying the tea onto my trousers and the carpet.

"I apologize to Mrs. Hudson." I told him. "Are you suggesting that you and I attempt to interrogate a pair of vampires?"

"Yes Watson. Along with a wish granting Vengeance Demon. If we want to clear the good name of William Farnsworth, if he is innocent, we have to hear what they have to say, about the killing of Reginald Carter. Your patient, the mother of Mr. William Farnsworth, will undoubtedly be grateful."

"But vampires?"

"All we need to do is hold crucifixes, between them and ourselves."

"But what about a wish granting vengeance demon? What do we put between her and ourselves?"

"Elementary my dear Watson. We shall not make any wishes in her presence."

There was a knocking at the door. Mrs. Hudson answered. Then she entered the study and said, "A Miss Halfrich is here to see you Mr. Holmes."

He said, "Show her right in."

Mrs. Hudson went out and Holmes said, "Remember, don't speak any wishes."

Miss Halfrich entered the study, dressed simply, and carrying a fairly large handbag. Holmes and I rose. That morning the rascally expression was gone from her face. She was deeply distressed.

She said, "I apologize for laughing at you gentlemen last night. I simply thought that the idea of William Farnsworth being a danger to anyone was preposterous. I was wrong."

She reached into her handbag and said, "Last night, this was thrown through my downstairs window."

She drew a railroad spike from her handbag. We stepped up to her. I examined the spike.

"There's dried blood on it Holmes." I exclaimed.

The lady said nervously, "It is the blood of Reginald Carter."

Holmes asked, "Do you know that for certain?"

She said, "Who else could it have come from?"

"The spike that killed Mr. Carter," he told her, "is now in possession of Scotland Yard. I strongly doubt that young Mr. Farnsworth, would know its exact location, or have any idea how to retrieve it."

I asked Miss Halfrich, "What time did this occur?"

"Around 4 o'clock this morning, I was awakened by the sound of the window breaking. The maid and I went downstairs, and found the shattered window glass on the carpet, along with that dreadful thing."

I said, "It could not have been thrown by William Farnsworth. He was waiting for me, when I arrived home last night. He requested that I ask Mr. Holmes, to clear his good name. I have known Mr. Farnsworth, for as long as his mother has been my patient, and in all that time, he has been deserving of a good name."

Holmes asked, "Tell me Miss Halfrich. Is there anyone else you know, who might have a reason, to want to frighten you?"

"None that I know of. I wish I knew."

"Are you certain?" he asked. "You were escorted to the theater by Professor Moriarty, and you identified two vampires, who attend his get-together. They are all very dangerous people."

"My life had been rather boring." she explained, "I thought they were very exciting people."

"Indeed." I told her, "There is nothing more exciting than being shot at and missed, or having a blood caked railroad spike thrown through your window at 4 o'clock in the morning, but I do not recommend either activity, as a cure for boredom."

Holmes said, "I suspect this vandalism was the work of the two vampires, who you identified to us last night. Darla and the fellow she kept addressing as 'Angel'. They saw you speaking with me. They may have assumed that you identified them. This blood covered spike was a warning for you to say no more to us."

The lady put a hand to her mouth. She began to tremble. "Then I shouldn't be here." she said.

"Tell me." Holmes asked, "Do you know where this 'Angel' and Darla can be located?"

"I wish I knew." she said. "I wish this was all ended. Don't both of you wish it was over?"

I was about to express agreement, when Holmes held up his hand.

He said, "Both Dr. Watson and I have more sense than to express any kind of a wish, in the presence of a wish granting Vengeance Demon, Miss_ Halfrek_."

As soon as he spoke the demon name, the lady's demeanor changed. She ceased being the trembling, distressed young lady, and once again had the rascally smile, that we'd seen on her face the night before.

"So you know me." She said, "It was foolish to think that even I could fool the brilliant detective Sherlock Holmes."

He said, "Then try being honest Miss Halfrich. Tell us what is really going on."

She laughed. "I cannot, unless you say that as a wish, Mr. Holmes."

"I'm not a fool madam," he told her, "and neither is Dr. Watson. You on the other hand, are obligated by law, to tell us what you know, without resorting to any kind of so called black magic."

"What is really going on," she said, "is that I have no desire to clear the name of William Farnsworth. He is now a vampire. If Reginald Carter was not killed by him, then someone else surely was, and you were correct Mr. Holmes. I may be his next victim."

I said, "But you are a demon."

"I am also a human being Doctor."

Then she said, "I need a pen and paper."

Miss Halfrich stepped over to Holmes' writing desk. She picked the pen out of its ink well, and jotted a few marks on a slip of paper.

Then she came over to Holmes, and handed him what she'd just written.

The woman said, "Be at that address at 7:30 promptly, this evening."

Then she asked, "Did you gentlemen enjoy last night's performance?"

"I did indeed." I told her. "Misters Gilbert and Sullivan have another smash on their hands. I'm certain the show will have a very long run."

"I agree." she said. "I also enjoyed their play 'The Mikado'. It contains a song which has lyrics, that I think the great Sherlock Holmes might agree with."

Miss Halfrich sang:

"My object all sublime,  
I shall achieve in time,  
To make the punishment Fit the crime,

The punishment fit the crime;  
And to make each prisoner's 'pent,  
Unwillingly represent,  
A source of innocent merriment.  
Of innocent merriment."

"Madam!" He spoke sharply. "I do not agree with those lyrics! I take no joy in any criminal's punishment!

He quoted another Gilbert and Sullivan song.

"'When constabulary duty's to be done, to be done,  
A policeman's lot is not a happy one.'"

She said, "But the lot of a vengeance demon is happy, Mr. Holmes. Now when you arrive at that address, you must knock three times. Then, whether you agree with those lyrics or not, you must sing them to the person who opens the door. Good day gentlemen."

Miss Halfrich then departed.

I told Holmes. "Mrs. Farnsworth was right, she is a dreadful woman."

He crumpled the slip of paper, with the address she'd given him.

"Watson." Holmes said, "The game is afoot."

I said, "Indeed, and you and I are the game."

"No. We are the ones who the wish granting Vengeance Demon, has just attempted to send on a wild goose chase; while she hunts down Mr. William Farnsworth, and she has taken the railroad spike with her."


	5. Chapter 5

5

As we stood in his study, at 221-B Baker Street, Mr. Sherlock Holmes unfolded the note that he had just crumpled.

He said, "This may not entirely be a wild goose chase Watson. If we go to this address today, instead of tonight, we might learn something. However, I need to get information from the Watchers Council first."

I spent the remainder of the morning looking after some of my patients. I looked in on Mrs. Farnsworth. Her condition was no better, but fortunately she was no worse, after going outside the day before. She said she still had not heard from her son William. I could not bring myself tell her that I had seen him, or about the way he had become.

At noontime I met Holmes again. We had lunch at a small cafe near Trafalgar Square.

He told me, "According to the Council, we are right not to trust Miss Cecily Halfrich. They also say that if Mr. Farnsworth is a vampire, he would not have killed Reginald Carter with a railroad spike. He would have used his fangs. On the other hand, you should not be so trusting of him."

"I am being cautious Holmes."

"So is the Council. They have sent for the Slayer."

I thought of Mrs. Farnsworth. I said, "I hope that won't be necessary."

We finished lunch, and hailed another cab. We climbed aboard, and Holmes told the driver to take us to the address that Miss Halfrich had written down.

The driver took us to a section of the City, where we would not have been safe after dark. The buildings were run down, and the strong smell of alcohol came from the many public houses. At night, there were never enough constables on patrol, and very few street lamps. Many dastardly crimes are reported in the newspapers, as having been committed behind the walls of this district, where Miss Halfrich had hoped to send us after dark.

We had instead arrived at 1:30 o'clock in the afternoon, and we had not come unarmed.

The cab halted outside a dilapidated flat, which had a heavily weathered door. Holmes paid the driver, who refused to wait. He snapped the reins, and his horses took off in a flash.

Holmes knocked on the door three times, as Miss Halfrich had advised.

A woman's cockney voice called out behind the door, "'oo goes 'ere?"

"I am Mr. Sherlock Holmes! I am accompanied by Dr. John Watson! We were sent here by Miss Cecily Halfrich!"

We heard the door unlock, and it was pulled open inward, causing its hinges to whine loudly. The woman who opened it was in either her late teens or early twenties. She was unhealthily thin, had brown hair pulled back in a bun, and wore a clean but threadbare blue dress. She also held a pistol in her right hand, which fortunately was pointed at the floor.

She gave Holmes and I an appraising look, from bottom to top. She then shrugged and made a face, showing that she was unimpressed by either of us.

She said, "So you be 'em. We was told you'd be 'ere anight."

Holmes said, "I beg your pardon madam, but coming here after dark, would have been too hazardous."

"Know what you mean gov'ner." She patted her pistol's barrel with her left hand. "I'm sure both of you are gentlemen, but you can never be too careful in 'is nei'br'ood."

A man's voice spoke, with a cultured accent. "Please allow the gentlemen to enter Anyanka."

"Right 'way Guv. Come on in Gentlemen. Make yourselves ta 'ome."

We entered the house, and were engulfed by the strong smell of an incense, which I recognized from India. There was a kerosene flame burning in a lantern, on an old table with a threadbare tablecloth. The glass surrounding the flame was tinted blue; so a blue glow was cast upon the walls and all the furnishings; on Holmes, Miss Anyanka and myself. She shut the door behind us, and stood with her back against it, still holding her pistol.

There was a back room, separated by a curtain, from the front.

From behind the curtain, the man spoke again.

"Mr. Holmes. You were given a song to sing. I would like to hear it."

Holmes spoke with embarrassment. "Very well. Here goes."

He cleared his throat, and began singing, badly off key.

"My object all sublime I shall achieve in time,  
To make the punishment Fit the crime, The punishment fit the crime..."

He stopped singing. "Oh this is absurd. Can we just get on with, whatever is going to happen, and spare us any further embarrassment?"

"Indeed." The man behind the curtain said, "Spare us."

The man pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the room. He was a giant; more than seven feet tall. His features looked deathly pale in the blue light; and his features were not entirely human. He had a series of demonic horns on his head and a goatee beard on his chin.

There was movement behind us. I turned and saw Anyanka kneeling down and genuflecting to his personage; but she kept the pistol in her hand.

The man finished the song.

"And to make each prisoner's 'pent,  
Unwillingly represent,  
A source of innocent merriment.  
Of innocent merriment."

"Watson." Holmes said, "We are in the presence of Lord D'Hoffryn; Master of all Vengeance Demons. I daresay that Miss Cecily Halfrich is among them."

Behind us Anyanka spoke with a sneer. "Ya mean use ta be."

She again stood with her back against the door, her arms folded in front of herself, with the pistol still in her hand.

Now Lord D'Hoffryn spoke. "So Halfrek has sent the great detective Sherlock Holmes to me. I am honored. Whatever assistance you need, to solve any crime, I will be more than glad to provide."

Holmes said, "I am currently investigating the murder of Mr. Reginald Carter, in which I suspect your vengeance demon, Miss Cecily Halfrich, to have some involvement."

The pale Eminence told us, "Miss Halfrek is no longer in my employ. Her demonic powers have been forfeited, due to her lack of caution. She is now as mortal as both of you gentlemen."

Anyanka made a snort of contempt. "Careless. 'at one."

"Ah-hah!" Holmes exclaimed. "I suspected as much!"

I said, "You suspected?"

"Elementary Watson. If she still had demonic powers, why would she have come to us for help? Why would she have identified two vampires to us? Why would she be afraid of William Farnsworth? If she were still a demon, she would have handled it all without any mortal aid."

"I have been assuming," I said, "that was all part of her charade."

"This is no charade. She is as mortal as you and I, but her mind is still demonic. She told us to come here this evening, to get us out of the way, while she murders William Farnsworth."

I said, "But if he is now a vampire, she will surely be the one who dies."

Anyanka chortled. "Ah-hah! I'd love bein' there, ta see 'im try."

Holmes turned to D'Hoffryn. "Tell me your Lordship. If she succeeds in killing him, will that result in her restoration as a demon?"

The Demon Master said, "It will be taken into account in her favor."

Anyanka exclaimed, "Oh what the bloody H---? 'Taken inta 'count''? Ain't all 'er efforts so far, bin enough?"

"Silence Anyanka." her master demanded.

"Yes M'lord.", she said still peeved.

Now Holmes said, "We thank you for your hospitality Lord D'Hoffryn, but it is urgent for Dr. Watson and I to leave immediately, so that we can apprehend Miss Halfrek, before she commits one and more murders."

I asked, "One and more, Holmes?"

"The first was Reginald Carter. That was the beginning of her attempt to have herself restored as a wish granting demon, by granting Mr. Carter's wish, most literally. But that was not enough. If she kills William Farnsworth, that still won't be enough. She must also kill another, and maybe more. Am I right Lord D'Hoffryn?"

"You are indeed as always Mr. Holmes."

I asked, "But how could a woman her size, drive a railroad spike through a man's skull?"

"She didn't." Holmes explained. "Yesterday's Newspaper account was inaccurate. Today they printed a retraction. His skull was cracked open with the spike, which was left lying on the floor, beside his head."

Anyanka laughed. "Good goin' 'alfrek! Startin' ta do thin's right again. If I was 'er bleedin' Master, it'd be enough fer me."

D'Hoffryn again ordered, "Silence."

Then Holmes said, "My Lord D'Hoffryn, it is urgent for Dr. Watson and I to leave at once and inform Scotland Yard, so they can apprehend Miss Halfrich before anyone else gets killed."

Behind us, I heard the door lock. I heard Miss Anyanka's pistol being cocked.

"Not bloody well likely." she said.

Holmes and I turned to face her.

Miss Anyanka had the pistol pointed at us, in her right hand. She raised her left hand, pushing her open palm toward us.

She said, "I'd like ya ta take a few steps back gentlemen, with yer 'ands raised, far away from 'ose weapons ya got concealed."

We did as she requested.

She said, "Ya ain't gettin' in the way, of me good friend 'alfrek, gettin' 'er powers back. She sent ya 'ere, so I could do somethin' to ya both, to make sure ya don't."

I repeated, "'Do something to us'?"

"Watson." Holmes explained, "Miss Anyanka is also a wish granting demon, who wreaks vengeance on behalf of wronged women."

I asked, "Have you or I wronged any women?"

She said, "'course ya 'ave Doctor. You're men, ain't ya?

"Now let's see." She went on, "What wished for vengeance can I wreak? I can turn ya both inta giant worms; or betta. I once turned a bloke inta lots an' lots of tiny wiggly worms. There was one bloke I turned inta a spineless pig. Then there were the one's 'oose 'arts got ripped right out.

"Now what kind of vengeance wish can I wreak on both of ya?"

"Madam!" Holmes spoke sharply. "My wish, is that you would cease now; so that we can prevent one or more murders!"

"Sorry." She said scornfully, "I ain't grantin' any wishes of no men."

Now D'Hoffryn spoke. "Anyanka! Cease now!"

Anyanka made a choking sound. She trembled slightly, dropped the pistol, shut her eyes, and collapsed to the floor with a sigh. Then she lay limp on the threadbare carpet, without the slightest movement, or sound of breath.

I said, "Holmes. I think she's dead."

D'Hoffryn said, "You wished that she would cease now, Mr. Holmes. As you have wished it, so it is done."

Holmes said, "Oh. I hadn't intended for my words to be taken so literally."

The pale blue Eminence said, "You are both free to go now, and do what you think is necessary."

Holmes said, "Your Lordship, what I think it is necessary, is for you to come with us to Scotland Yard, and tell them everything you know, that might prevent the murders of one or more innocent people."

He said, "Certainly Mr. Holmes. I am not one to shirk my responsibilities."

I now spoke. "I can't wait to see the look on Inspector Lastrade's face, when you walk into his office, Lord D'Hoffryn."

We opened the door and were about to leave, when I asked, "What about her?"

I indicated the dead woman on the floor, who lay untouched where she had fallen.

D'Hoffryn said, "Miss Anyanka will remain where she is, for as long as I am away. After I return, I will make all the necessary arrangements, concerning what is to become of her."


	6. Chapter 6

6

That afternoon, Holmes and I stepped inside Inspector Lastrade's office at Scotland Yard, accompanied by the gigantic blue, satanic countenance, of Lord D'Hoffryn. The look the Inspector's face was both astounded and confounded. He rose from behind his desk and tried to speak, but only hemming and hawing sounds came from his throat.

He finally caught his breath and said, "Holmes. What have you done? You haven't arrested the Devil himself, have you?"

"Never fear Inspector." Holmes told him, "The people of London, will continue to be in need of your services."

Now the blue giant spoke. "Good day Inspector. I am D'Hoffryn, Lord of Arashmahar."

Lastrade repeated "Arashmahar?" He looked at me. "Is that in India?"

The large man said, "It is as near to you, as the laws you enforce Inspector."

Holmes explained, "Lord D'Hoffryn is Sovereign Master of all Vengeance Demons Inspector."

D'Hoffryn said, "Justice is vengeance controlled and refined Inspector. The law gives it respectability. You are in fact, one of my minions."

Lastrade said, "Vengeance Demons? I'm his minion? What nonsense is this Holmes?"

Holmes asked, "Lord D'Hoffryn has offered his help, in tracking down the murderer of Mr. Reginald Carter."

Lastrade took a deep breath. He sat back down behind his desk, and confidently folded his arms in front of himself.

He said, "Thank you Your Lordship, but we already have very reliable information, which leads us to believe that Mr. Carter was killed by a dreadful poet named William Farnsworth. We have people scouring the City in search of him. However, he has so far managed to elude us. If you do happen know his whereabouts sir...I mean Your Lordship, please tell us now."

The giant blue Eminence spoke. "I have no idea where Mr. Farnsworth is, but I know the identity of the actual murderess."

Lastrade looked mildly startled. "Did you say 'murderess'?"

"Yes Inspector. She goes by the name of Miss Cecily Halfrich."

The Inspector spoke sharply. "Cecily Halfrich? She is the one who has accused Mr. Farnsworth. We have a constable posted outside her door, to protect her, until he is apprehended."

Holmes said, "Then you shall have no problem apprehending her, Inspector."

"Indeed." He called out, "Giles!"

The door opened, and a police sergeant stepped inside the office, gazing at D'Hoffryn with awe.

He said, "Yes sir?"

Lastrade told him, "I want Miss Cecily Halfrich brought in for questioning forthwith."

"Yes sir."

Sergeant Giles stepped out of the office, closing the door behind himself.

Now Holmes explained, "Miss Halfrich is in actuality, a wish granting vengeance demon named Halfrek. She has lost her powers. She is trying to regain them by exacting unwished for vengeance."

D'Hoffryn spoke, "According to the Eternal Covenants, of the Vengeful Order of Arashmahar, a Vengeance Demon works behind the scenes, to bring about vengeance; but only when mortals wish for us to do so. However, we are never to exact any unwished for vengeance, and never with our own hands. Miss Halfrich has violated those Eternal Covenants. For that she will suffer my wrath."

A half-hour later Sergeant Giles stepped back inside the office.

He said, "Miss 'alfrich ain't at 'ome Inspector. She 'as flown the coop."

"'Flown the coop'?" Lastrade raged, "When we had an officer right outside her door?"

Holmes asked, "Would you like us to aid in the search for her Inspector? We believe that Mr. William Farnsworth is not the only one, who might be in danger."

"No. Thank you again for your help Holmes, and yours Doctor, and yours too your Lordship, but we can handle the rest ourselves."

Holmes, D'Hoffryn and I stepped outside the office.

D'Hoffryn said, "It is good that you will not bring constables with you. I want you to bring Halfrek to me. Then she will suffer my wrath, so that all wish granting vengeance demons will learn by her example."

Holmes said, "I beg your pardon Lord D'Hoffryn, but we must cooperate with the police. Is it possible for you to postpone your wrath, until mortal justice is served?"

"That will be no postponement. Mortal justice is a small part of my wrath. You are an honorable man Mr. Holmes. I should not ask you to do otherwise."

Then I asked D'Hoffryn, "When you say 'your wrath', do you mean that what happened with Miss Anyanka will also happen to Miss Halfrich?"

His blue Eminence said, "What happened to Anyanka was a light reprimand, when compared to the wrath, which is in store for Halfrek."

D'Hoffryn then departed. I have no idea where he went.

Holmes and I decided to leave the fate of Miss Halfrich to the Police and to Lord D'Hoffryn.

The Police did not apprehend her that day, and they also failed to apprehend William Farnsworth. After the next few days, there was still no word of them, but no one was murdered with a railroad spike either. Inspector Lastrade called off the search, deciding to wait until something turned up.

That same day, Holmes told me, "I have heard from the Watchers Council. Lord D'Hoffryn has the demon Halfrek in his custody in Arashmahar, where she suffers his wrath."

After two weeks, when Miss Anyanka's landlord came to collect the rent, he discovered her badly decomposed body, inside her flat. She still lay untouched where she had fallen, with her pistol by her side. There was no sign of violence.

According to the newspaper account, there was not enough money for her to receive a decent burial, so she would be interred in a potter's field.

Holmes said, "That is the wrath of D'Hoffryn."

I decided to attend the burial.

Anyanka's coffin was interred with a dozen others, just before sunset on a cold afternoon, in a desolate field of unmarked graves, on the outskirts of the City. A Chaplain read from the prayer book. One woman, who was shrouded entirely in black, and I, were the only mourners standing at graveside.

Miss Anyanka had been a demon. She had threatened to turn me into a pile of wiggling worms; and yet that day I grieved for her.

The Chaplain completed his duties and departed. Night had come. I turned away from the grave, and headed toward the gate of the desolate lot. The woman in the black shroud walked beside me.

She said, "Thank you for being here Doctor." She spoke with a chirping voice. "It was good of you to come, and grieve for my friend Anyanka. This is all such a pity, that we are the only two who came."

I said, "Miss Halfrich?"

The woman pulled the veil away from her face, showing that she was indeed Miss Cecily Halfrich. She had the same rascally smile on her face.

"What did you think Dr. Watson? That D'Hoffryn really was tormenting me for all eternity?"

"I did," I told her "but my friend Mr. Sherlock Holmes understands things that are far beyond me. He thought that Lord D'Hoffryn might have deliberately misinformed the Watchers Council. He also thought that the burial of Miss Anyanka might bring you out of hiding."

She asked, "So Mr. Holmes thinks he's figured every thing out, does he?"

A male cockney voice spoke behind us. "'e's not the only one, me effulgent beauty."

We both turned around, and found ourselves facing William Farnsworth. Miss Drusilla stood beside him. In the dim light of the gas lamps that stood outside the gate, the expression on his face was hard. In his hand, he carried a railroad spike. Drusilla looked as mad as the first time I'd seen her.

I reached inside my coat pocket, and took out a crucifix. Miss Drusilla and Mr. Farnsworth looked at it uneasily.

He said, "Ya 'ave nothin' ta fear from me Doc. Ya been takin' good care of me Mum. We'd both like ya ta keep right on doin' it."

Miss Halfrich said, "Why William. It's good to see you again."

He spoke with disdain. "Oh is it really now?"

She said, "You have changed."

He spoke sharply. "Oh 'ave I now? Yer still the same Cecily. Still 'igh and mighty lady ain't you? Goin' round, blamin' me for the murder ya done."

Miss Halfrich told him, "I have murdered no one. Can you say the same, being that you are now a vampire?"

He shouted, "What the bloody h...?"

She said, "Don't use that language in front of me Mr. Farnsworth!"

Now Drusilla stepped forward, with a mad grin on her face.

She said, "So you're Cecily. The woman 'oo broke me poor William's 'eart."

"Your 'poor William' was beneath me then, and he is even further beneath me now." Cecily looked at him, "Is this what you have become? A drunken, foul mouthed lout, who carouses with a trollop?"

Drusilla shouted, "You watch 'oo you be callin' a 'trollop' lady!"

Cecily said, "Don't think that because you 're a vampire, I am going to be afraid of you. You do not know with whom you are dealing. My real name is Halfrek. I am a Wish Granting Vengeance Demon, of the Order of Arashmahar. Dr. Watson will vouch for that, won't you?"

I said, "My understanding is that you were a vengeance demon, but then you forfeited your powers."

Drusilla spoke, and took a step forward. "'Forfeited' ya say?"

"That was temporary." Cecily told us. "My powers have been fully restored!"

A man shouted from the street behind us. "That is all I needed to hear Miss Halfrich!"

We turned to face him. Mr. Sherlock Holmes was approaching us, silhouetted in the light of the gas lamps. The deerstalker cap was on his head. He wore his hounds tooth coat, with a cape draped across his shoulders. He held his curved pipe in his mouth, with smoke rising up in front of his hawk nose.

He walked toward us, taking care not to step on any unmarked grave. He came up and stood within three steps of us.

"Good evening Miss Halfrich," he said "or Halfrek if you prefer. Do you again have the power to grant wishes?"

"I do indeed Mr. Holmes." she said. The rascally smile returned on her face.

He said, "Then I wish that you would cease now, just as your friend Miss Anyanka did."

She said, "As you have wished it Mr. Holmes, so shall it be done."

Then the smile left her face. She said, "Anyanka?"

Miss Halfrich choked. She trembled slightly, shut her eyes and collapsed to the ground with a sigh. She lay dead, on the cold soil of the desolate lot, just like Miss Anyanka had done, inside her flat.

William, Drusilla, Holmes and I, all stood around her body.

Holmes said, "I thank you all for your cooperation. The killer of Mr. Reginald Carter has received mortal justice. Your name has been cleared Mr. Farnsworth."

William said, "Thank ya Mr. 'olmes. I truly 'preciate what ya've done, from the bottom of me 'eart, but it's too late. 'ere's no goin' back fer me."

Then he and Miss Drusilla departed quickly. I haven't seen either of them since that night.

That was three years ago. I have heard nothing from William Farnsworth. His mother no longer speaks of her son.

The Watchers Council recently informed Holmes, that the vampires Angel and Darla are reported to be in Budapest. They are in the company of a Miss Drusilla and a fellow who goes by the name of Spike. If this Spike is Mr. William Farnsworth, then his nickname is ironic indeed.

I can not bring myself to tell any of this to Mrs. Farnsworth.

"Oh poor wandering one.  
Though you have surely strayed,  
Take heart of grace.  
Your steps retrace.  
(I deeply pray that will be possible)  
Oh poor wandering one."


End file.
